


Would You Adam and Eve It?

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [24]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Would You Adam and Eve It?

Napoleon and Illya stared, in a state of confusion, as Mark’s informant spoke.

“I ‘eard a _dicky bird_ that the geezer you want will be in the _rub-a-dub_ across the _frog and toad_ tonight. 

“Are you sure?” Mark asked.

“I don’t tell no _porkies_. Now, I ain’t got time to _rabbit_ , I need a _Jimmy_.”

“What on Earth did he just say?” asked Napoleon, as the man wandered away.

“He said he’s heard the man we want will be in the pub across the street tonight. He then said he hasn’t got time to talk because he needs to urinate.”

 

_**Cockney Rhyming Slang** _

_Adam and Eve – Believe_  
Dicky bird – Word  
Rub-a-dub – Pub  
Frog and Toad - Road  
Porkies – (Pork pies) Lies  
Rabbit – (Rabbit and Pork) Talk  
Jimmy – (Jimmy Riddle) Piddle 


End file.
